Volumes
Below is a list of the ''Hana to Akuma ''manga volumes and its corresponding chapters. Volume 1 Chapter 1: The Devil And His Flower Chapter 2: A Suspicious Silhouette Steals Near..? Chapter 3: - Chapter 4: - Chapter 5: Hide-And-Seek Contest Volume 2 Chapter 6: New Year's Celebration Chapter 7:Feeling Pile Up Steadily, Like Snow Falling Thick and FastFeeling Pile Up Steadily, Like Snow Falling Thick And Fast Chapter 8: Hana's Birthday Bash! Chapter 9: Surrounded By Two Demon Princes, Hana's Growing Fast Chapter 10: Until That Moment Of Bliss Comes Someday... Chapter 11: Mr. Cat, Mr. Cat, Where Are You Going In Such A Hurry? Volume 3 Chapter 12: Unknown Territory, The World Of Demons Chapter 13: Finally, First Time To The Demon World!!! But It's Not Going To Fun And Games...?! Chapter 14: Appearance Of The Demon King! Chapter 15: Hana's Feelings Also Steadily, HEAT UP!? Chapter 16: A Small Yet Big Rival Appears Before Vivi..!? Chapter 17: Solemnly Crowned With A Lovely Wreath Of Flowers Volume 4 Chapter 18: Hana And Toni Chapter 19: And The Premonition Of An Even Great Disturbance!? Chapter 20: With A Wave Of A Magic Wand, Vivi And Velten Transform Into Wolves! Chapter 21: Mysterious And Cute Love Triangle Chapter 22: Rivals In Love...!? Chapter 23: The Promise With The Demon King Chapter 24: Two Of A Kind? Or Rivals? Chapter 25: Hana's Marriage With The Demon King!! Volume 5 Chapter 26: A Cheerful Baron Or A Cool Duke? Which Do You Prefer? Chapter 27: Spring - A Season That Mixes Beginnings With Partings Chapter 28: Hana And Vivi Are Getting Closer......Maybe?? Chapter 29: The Duty Of A Student Is Not Study, But Love Right!? Volume 6 Chapter 30: The Demon's Hand Closes In On Hana. This Time It Looks Bad..!? Chapter 31: Hana-sama's Tyranny Continues...!!? Chapter 32: What Does The Great Demon Moritz Want With Vivi, Who Broke The Spell On Hana...? Chapter 33: A Close Couple, Just Like A Knight And A Princess Chapter 34: The Distance Between Them, Too Close To Be Simply Considered As Friends Chapter 35: Growing From A Girl Little By Little Volume 7 Chapter 36: The Super-Sadistic Demon King's Tea Party Is Filled With A Series Of Difficulties! Chapter 37: He's A Womanizer And A Good-For-Nothing. But! Chapter 38: Tea Party In The Demon World Chapter 39: Distance Too Close, Feelings Too Far Chapter 40: I Love Him, I Really Love Him... Chapter 41: Vivi-sama's In A Bad Mood Because Hana's Avoiding Him...!? Volume 8 Chapter 42: There Are Some Things Even The Great Demon Vivi-sama Doesn't Understand Chapter 43: How Did This Happen? Chapter 44: The Man Hana Wants By Her Side Is... Chapter 45: Even If Their Bodies Are Close, Their Hearts Are Far Apart... Chapter 46: I Want To Be Your Wife! Chapter 46.5: The First Day She Gave Me A Flower Chapter 47: Will He Ever Be Able To Let Go Of A Love He Never Knew Existed? Volume 9 Chapter 48: In Half A Year, We Will Have To Part Chapter 49: In The Twinkling Starry Sky, Their Eyes Also Sparkle Chapter 49.2: Extra II Chapter 50: So There's Nothing More To Think About Chapter 51: The Day Their Parting Came Chapter 52: The Morning They Parted Volume 10 Chapter 53: The Path To Vivi's Mansion Chapter 54: Three Years Of Waiting Comes To An End Chapter 55: Hana And Eleanor Are The Same Age; They Want To Talk About Love Too! Chapter 56: If I'd Answered "Yes;" What Would You Have Said? Chapter 57: Let's Make More Secrets Just Between Us! Chapter 58: Happiest Person In The World Category:Content